


【Zen×MC R18】Aggressive Game

by RinKiyoshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKiyoshi/pseuds/RinKiyoshi
Summary: 女方醉酒假）女上





	【Zen×MC R18】Aggressive Game

**Author's Note:**

> 女方醉酒  
> 假）女上

1

准确来说，Zen并不是没有见过MC喝醉的样子。偶尔喝一杯是他的习惯，所以家里基本上常年备着啤酒。MC平时虽然不喝，但当他接到了好的新角色，或者完满地完成了拍摄，或者往家带回各种奖项，她会兴高采烈地在他脸上轻轻亲上一口，然后“啪嗒”一声和他一起打开一罐啤酒。

“恭喜你，亲爱的！”她的声音总是温柔但又充满了元气。

 

更重要的是，MC的酒量并不好。众所周知啤酒几乎是酒精家族里最弱的一员，但往往几杯啤酒下肚以后，MC就已经面红耳赤，微敞的领口下连锁骨周围也染上了薄而诱人的粉红。这一点Zen比谁都更清楚不过，这也是为什么他会小心地控制MC的酒精摄入量，更不允许她和其他男人喝酒。

 

但是…但是，眼前的状况完全超出了Zen的知识范围。

 

“别乱动哦，甜 心 ~”MC一手扯过他熨得平整的黑色领带，纤细而柔软的身躯跨坐在他身上，另一只手带着不合她个性的粗暴将他微微撑起的身子按回到床褥上，掌心上热得不正常的温度隔着薄薄的衬衣布料传到了他的胸膛。

“亲爱的…你还好吗？”情况有些不妙。Zen仔细地观察着MC半隐在昏暗中的脸，不禁担心起来。

他的甜心，该不会真。的。喝醉了吧？

“很好啊。”MC可爱地歪了歪头，似乎对他的问题感到十分不解。

的确，她的意识清醒，也没有软绵绵地东倒西歪，但浑身的酒气和此时此刻这种从未有过的攻击性，她的话实在没法令人信服。

“Zen..快说你有想我吗？”她逐渐凑近的脸让他能够看得更清楚了：白皙的脸上泛着淡淡的桃红，宽松的t恤领口从肩膀处滑落，大片的粉色从脖子一直延伸到圆圆的肩头上。更不用说她迷离的双目正勾人地看着他的脸，一层淡薄的雾气洇染其中。

 

就在这时候，Zen想起了自己那条关于男人的名言——那条自己在聊天室里气急败坏地强调了上百次但是又被自己验证过无数次的名言。

而眼前的场景无疑正是再次证明这条名言的绝佳机会。

“亲爱的…”他抬了抬头，试图支起身来好把主动权夺取回来——就像平时一样。然而很困难，MC身体的重量正全部压在他身上，而且她的手不知道什么时候已经滑到衬衣的扣子上，炙热的指尖一推，无声地，浓烈的黑夜被缓缓破开来。丝丝的凉意侵袭来，像是羽毛一般从他胸膛抚到下腹，却无端地令他浑身都热了起来。

“不是让你别动嘛…”MC轻声嘟囔着俯下身子，目标明确地，湿乎乎的舌尖卷起他胸前因为凉意而微微硬凸起的红点，唇齿并用地吮咬了一番，动作中还带着些青涩，齿尖偶尔刮过敏/感处娇嫩的皮肤，酥麻的感觉翻滚出一阵轻颤，Zen忍不住舒服地叹着气，不禁有点怀疑起来她是不是早就想要这么做了。

“告诉我，舒服吗？”MC的指尖像蛇一样在他坚实的小腹上肆意滑行。不知道是Zen的错觉还是怎样，他总觉得今晚MC跟平时有哪里不同。这让他的大脑一下子混乱起来，一向拿手的绵绵情话也跟着堵在喉咙里说不出口。

没有听到回答，MC似乎有些不满。“到底是怎么样？”她的声音含糊不清，但牙齿却毫不留情地往他胸前咬去，Zen立刻闷哼出声。只要他稍微低头看一看，就会发现他胸前白净的皮肤上出现了一圈红红的牙印，而它的作者正趴在他身上一路往下移去，散落的发丝扫在他的腰窝，她灵活的小舌四处点火，下身在他跨上不紧不慢地蹭动着。身下渐渐变得炙热的饱涨感无处释放，Zen只能艰难地转动了一下身子，然而内着略显粗糙的布料反而让求而不得的分/身又涨大了一圈。

呼吸，变得急促起来，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，伸出的手指刚想要抚上她的发顶，却被她一手按住。她直起身子，滑落的T恤中露出大片淡粉的肌肤，单薄的衣料下凸现的两颗玲珑小红豆清晰可见。然而比起这片春色更让人无法忽视的是，不知何时她已经探入他的裤子里，高昂着头的分/身被她柔软而有些汗湿的手掌包裹住，他甚至能感受到突突跳动的青筋似乎正在亲吻她的手心，光是这样想象着就几乎要让他血脉偾张。

“别急…我帮你。”MC的声音实在冷静得不像她本人，Zen几乎想要坐起来好好看看她的脸，但是她手掌柔软的触感又是如此熟悉，被他握过、抚摸过、亲吻过的每一处他都了然于胸。“亲爱的，其实你不用……”Zen好不容易才从迷欲中找回自己的声音，却一下子就被MC的动作给打断了。她虚拢着五指，一边转动着手掌一边上下套/弄着，指腹扫过敏感的铃/口，那里泛起一片诱人的光泽，几点液体颤抖着从铃/口流出来滑到她的手上，被她俯身伸出舌尖尽数舔去了。

她挽起耳边的头发，重新低下头去贴上他的唇瓣，像是特意堵上他似有若无的喘息声，又像是在奖赏他老实地任她宰割。自然，Zen不会顾及她的初衷是什么。他早已等待她的来临，不等她进攻，他就自觉地打开牙关，迫不及待探出的舌尖与她温柔地纠缠在一起，交换的津/液逐渐变得稠密，其中似乎还混杂着一点陌生的味道，被她强行带入他的嘴中，最后消失在两人的喉咙深处。

很快，MC手腕的动作变得灵活熟练起来，只是不断涨大的分/身握在她手里显得越来越困难。她虚靠在Zen怀里，激烈的撸/动令她的呼吸也变得混乱，短促的鼻息一下一下散开在他颈窝处，带着热气的瘙痒。男人沉重的喘息和细碎滑动摩擦的声音在房间里混合出回响，MC挪动着有些酸软的腰肢，下身的湿意立刻在内裤上拖出一小片水迹，本来就被醉意烫热的身体更加热了起来。异常的热度似乎也传给了身下近乎半裸的男人，汗珠打湿了他额前漂亮的银色刘海，暗红的眼瞳从半睁的眼睑下露出不易察觉的危险光芒。

“亲爱的…”Zen的嗓音沙哑得失去了平日在舞台上的动听，起伏的胸膛和耳根浮现的通红都显示着他正接近临界。“我差不多……”

“嗯？”MC撑起身子，认真地看着他的脸，神情平常得让人看不出来她手上正熟练地动作着。“想要…射了吗？”她说得很轻，手中硬挺的肉/棒适时地从铃/口处流出些晶莹的液体，沾在粉嫩的圆/头上显得特别楚楚可怜。

没等Zen回答，她已经坐起身来，手上停止了动作，指腹却恶作剧地抚过铃/口。“不可以哦。”她用空着的一只手挑起几缕他散在被子上的银色长发，在手指上轻轻地绕了两圈，“在我说可以之前都不准/射。”

 

2

入夜。

今晚是Zen出席颁奖晚宴的日子，虽然MC没法一同去，但是舒服地窝在沙发上、从家里的电视屏幕上一睹男朋友的风采也是很不错的。她兴致冲冲抱了一桶炸鸡翅，好不容易在沙发上找好了合适的位置，却突然发现：自己居然忘记买饮料了。

这时候离直播开始还有五分钟，而离家最近的小超市大概有五百米，加上排队结账的时间…MC在心里飞快地算了一遍，在开始前买到饮料并且赶回家看来是不可能了——最重要的是她不愿意错过哪怕一分一秒。

只能忍着了。MC在心中默默地对自己催眠：我不需要饮料，我不需要饮料……可是几个回合之后，她对饮料的渴望程度似乎反而提高了一个等级。

电视里已经响起了开场音乐。MC苦恼地想了一会儿，突然想起冰柜里还屯着好几罐啤酒——其中有两罐本该是今晚等Zen回来之后一起喝的。

不过先喝一罐应该也没有关系吧？

她“咔哒”一声拉开拉环。都说炸鸡应该配啤酒，如果这时候不喝啤酒才显得更加奇怪呢。MC这样想着，安心地喝了一大口。

 

3

不准……？

虽然不知道自己回家之前发生了什么，不过现在Zen很确定：应该是“喝醉了的MC是狼”才对。 

似乎是酒劲消退了一些，MC的身子软了下来。也不知道为什么没有了后续的动作，Zen这才小心翼翼地翻过身，床单发出细碎的“沙沙”的响动，两人在柔软的床上很快改变了位置。她在他身下似乎相当不满意，手臂软绵绵地挥动着却被他一手握住，嘴里好像还在嘟囔着“快放开我啦…Zen是大坏蛋…”之类的话。Zen无奈地揉揉她额前的刘海：挑火不灭火，到底谁才是坏蛋啊？

想到这里，下身饱涨的难受更加清晰了起来。若是在平时，眼前的小调皮毫无疑问要被好好地惩罚一番，可是今天她似乎折腾得够呛，还是先放一马吧，明天再还债不迟。Zen撑起身子正要下床，一只热乎乎的手却伸过来握住了他的手腕——力度不是很大，可他倒不怎么舍得直接躲开。

这次小公主又需要什么呢？

他回过头，披散的银发将客厅照过来的灯影切得稀稀落落。床上的人吃力地翻过身来，微睁的眼睛在暧昧的交错光影中泛着水光，眉尖上堆起的小小“川”字似乎是相当不愿意他离开。

啊…这也太折磨人了吧。

Zen感觉自己的理智正在流失，偏偏那团小小的人影还在向他一寸寸地挪来，双手抱在他腰间紧紧的也不肯松开，像是不舍得放开玩具小熊的孩子一样。暖暖软软身体的触感在腿上尤为明显，他只好将就着抱住她的姿势将她放回枕头上。柔软的床垫陷了陷，Zen半撑在她身上。维持这个姿势很艰难，因为她双手的力气丝毫没有放松，汗津津的鼻尖正好碰着他，朦胧的醉眼近在咫尺，温热的鼻息萦绕不止，水润剔透的唇微张，似乎在邀请他做些什么。

当然，他也就真的做了。

她的小舌马上急切又灵活地钻了过来，勾住他舌尖吮吻的动作温柔有力而富有技巧，令他几乎招架不住，估计是平时没少向他偷师。津/液交换的细细水声在房间里似有若无，她光洁的大腿轻轻蹭过他的下/身，弯起的膝盖一点点描过他西装裤里的形状，偶然不慎重了些力度，交接的双唇间立刻会响起男人沉闷的舒气声，在暧昧的夜里显得更加撩人。

看来她还没有折腾够，总之Zen是这么理解的。

被压在身下的身体肉感分明，薄纱样的衬衣宛如无物，她的胸前腰间在他手下起起伏伏，棉花般酥软，奶糖般粘糯，女孩子的美好躯体着实让人着迷不已。他的掌心小心翼翼地滑过她的曲线，峰线尽头的一颗突兀凸起硌得他手心发烫，他伸出的舌尖隔着布料轻轻一舔，身下的人立刻应和着颤了颤，胯部也不受控制地往上抬去。他感觉自己的下身再次生机勃勃地抬了抬头，湿漉漉地蹭在她的腿根上几乎要爆发。

“呼…”Zen克制地咽了咽口水。虽然MC说了那样莫名其妙的话，不过她现在似乎早就分不清东南西北了。而且男人可不是君子，Zen想，得好好“教育”一下才行。

MC的身体在他轻柔的抚摸下不觉间完全放松下来。Zen的指尖在她小腹上打着圈，再往下是那秘密的丛林与洞穴——现在正毫无防备地向他敞开着，潮湿的穴/口由于主人的极度舒适而可爱地收缩着，溢出的清/液泛着晶莹的光泽。他缓缓地先送入一根手指转动一下，指节上很快沾满了湿润的液体；怕是将她弄得不舒服，Zen小心地勾了勾指尖，触到她内壁一处小小的凸起，她立刻舒服地呻吟出声，涨红的脸由于兴奋显得更红了。受到刺激的小/穴紧张地缩了缩，将他的手指紧紧地吮吸住，似乎又有点不满地，往里吸了吸。

看来不用过多的适应，她的身体正分明地叫嚣着想要。Zen在她锁骨上温柔地落下一吻，这才挺身而入。MC攀在他背上的手指猛地收紧，双腿不由地张开来好让他更加深入，爱人的触碰——哪怕是散落的肩上的发丝也令她浑身发烫，她细碎凌乱的气音不觉逐渐变成带些哭腔的大声呻吟，也许是酒精的作用，她迷蒙的双眼望着正在身上冲刺的男人，手心里攥着他已经发起皱的领带，略微沙哑的嗓音发出断断续续的命令：“快点…哈啊…快……”

Zen当然用不着这种提醒，毕竟在她面前忍了这么久，不过还是配合着她低声回了一句“遵命”，运动的速度也就越发迅猛起来——甜心的要求，无论如何也不能怠慢了才是。怀里她的身子似乎提不起力气地软成了一滩水，扯住领带的手变作抓紧了他的衣襟，嘴里不断的小声嘤咛听起来就像某种小动物，Zen垂下头轻轻点一下她柔软的双唇：这么看来，她其实是披着狼皮的、任人宰割的小羊羔才对。

——要手下留情吗？Zen看着她睡衣下透出粉红的皮肤，两人下身紧紧咬合的部分如此温暖，似乎有着美妙的磁力，让人欲罢不能。嗯，不，暂时还没有这样的打算。 

 

Zen稍一用力将她捞入怀里，女孩子软软的身体紧贴着他炙热的胸膛，他只用一手托住她的重量，被他强硬推开的双腿下几丝不可言状的液体染湿了他裤子的边沿，紧致而湿滑的甬/道马上完美地包裹住他的形状，蓄势待发的欲/望在隐隐跳动的青筋下肆意涌动，Zen皱著眉心，未及发起下一轮进攻，怀里的MC突然抬起双臂圈住他的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过他的侧脸，往他耳朵轻轻吹了口气，又张嘴咬住他薄薄的耳垂，舌尖划过他耳侧的轮廓，很快又转而干脆地含在嘴中，反复吸吮。

“Zen...”她含糊的声音仿佛直接响在了他的脑海里，如同细却强力的电流，让他周身酥软。

温顺的羊羔有时也许比狼更危险一些吧。Zen总算是明白了。

下身热得几近爆发，他干脆再次将她压在床褥上，暴风雨般的击撞摇得整张床发出“吱呀吱呀”的响动，她半悬在空中的双腿随着晃动的节奏，蜷起的趾尖泛白，紧绷的身体承受着他一次比一次快的冲刺，咬紧的唇间偶尔漏出几声不成调的呻吟，也被他逐渐粗重的喘息声所吞没。

渐凉的夜掩不住他额上的一层薄汗。看着她半仰的脖子上浮起的绯红和紧皱的眉心，他感觉一阵眩晕，本来几乎要燃起的热褪下了一半，被快感覆没的痛觉渐回，他才发觉背上被她抓得一阵生疼。

身下的MC似乎已经立刻从高/潮中回复了过来，迷迷糊糊的样子仿佛马上就要陷入温软的梦乡里。Zen轻舒出一口气，想要亲吻她的额头，才发现她的刘海已经被汗打湿了一些。

Zen无奈地再揉了揉她的头发，手臂一捞将她抱起，想给她洗洗身子。怀里的人竟然迷糊得一点反应都没有。

Zen叹口气。

“果然还是应该让她少喝点酒。每次都这样谁扛得住啊…” 

 

END


End file.
